In the conventional intra-mold molten resin flow analysis (simulation) for injection-molding a plastic resin material, an extensively employed approach has been used to divide a form model of the molded product into numerous micro-elements as shown in FIG. 1, and to compute their behavior by solving motional equations, continuity equations, and energy equations of the fluid by the use of a finite element method, boundary element method, difference method, or other numerical analytic techniques.
Under any such intra-mold molten resin flow analytical method, an equitime curve diagram is employed where, as shown in FIG. 2, the time duration of an entire mold filling cycle is broken down into an arbitrary number of constituent intervals, and those of the micro-elements reached by the flow front of a resin at each interval are connected together with line segments as shown in FIG. 2, as a means to express the advancing status of the resin in filling the mold cavity(ies).
The conventional resin flow analytical process mentioned earlier, that is, the method of expressing the mold filling resin advancing status with an equitime curve diagram, is capable of judging whether or not the filling flow of a resin advances well balanced, and whether or not the eventually filled status is satisfactory.
Such an intra-mold resin flow analytical process, however, is disadvantageous in being incapable of judging the appropriateness of any filling speed settings to serve as optimum molding conditions to prevent defective moldings caused by flow turbulences and shearing heat generations due to an excessive resin flow velocity in the filling cycle, and the defective formation of moldings at a specific spot caused by the excessive growth of non-fluid layers. In particular, it has been difficult with equitime curve diagrams alone to judge the effectiveness of programmed injection velocity profile inputs for the multi-level setting of a filling speed against defective moldings at specific spots on the mold.
Accordingly, the objective of this invention is to provide a flow analysis results displaying method for the injection molding of a molten material, with which to facilitate the judgement of adequacy of the advancing status of a molten material being fed to a mold, by utilizing the equitime curve diagram covering a conventional mold fill pattern for the flow analysis of a molten material against a given injection mold.